first day
by 7lynn7
Summary: My take on what happens the first day in biology. Mate bond


**dward p.o.v. **

The new girl, Bella, she smells so sweet. I need her blood! Just on taste. NO! Think about Carlisle. I could have half the class taken care of before anyone could move and the other half before anyone screamed. NO; Yes! Give in! She is innocent, but her scent is a sin. I hadn't looked over at her, but I could feel her confusion at my position. My angel and demon continued to fight, but in that second my demon won. I want her blood! I quickly snapped the necks of the class and Mr. Barner, leaving my prize for last. I turned to my prize and froze. She was locked in her chair, her skin had turned pale and her chest was heaving as she gasped in air. When my eyes met hers the need to drain the blood from her fled my mind. Ironically it was being chased away by the demon whom was yelling to not drain the lovely female. For she was not food she was my MATE!

**Bella p.o.v.**

The beautiful vampire that had been sitting next to me had just slaughtered the whole class! But the Cullen's were animal hunters? Oh, la tua cante! I sing to him. I'm dead. I was gasping and locked in my chair, trying not to stir up my scent. I looked up and met his pitch black eyes. When our eyes met he dropped to his knees and I saw realization appear in his eyes. "no, No, NO!" he said. His face was filled with regret and sadness. I carefully got up realizing that he got back most of his control. As soon as I moved one step from my chair he growled. "Shhh. I'm not gonna run" I assured him. I walked over to his curled up body. "Shhh, Edward, Shhh. It's okay. I understand" I cooed to him as I ran my hands through his hair in a soothing manner. He glanced up at me looking vulnerable and… lovingly? Mental smack. Mate. That's why I am feeling the need to get close to him, comfort him, and show him how much I love him. That's why after we made eye-contact he came back, when if it was only half-way. I sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug. As I rocked us I whispered lovingly to him. He started to purr after a few minutes of me cuddling him. He was finally coming all the way back, when the door flew open, without a sound of course, and set us back to square one. A short pixie and muscular vampire barged through the door, followed by a tall honey-blond and a golden haired model, also vampires. "Shoot we're too late!" the large on said. Edward growled and shifted me behind him, before moving into a crouch. "There is one still alive!" the pixie said while taking a step towards us. Edward released a feral snarl at the four of them, but they didn't seem to understand as they took another step closer to us, so I decided to intervene. "I know y'all mean well but if take one more step towards me, Edward is going to lose the little grip that he has on his human façade…" they all gaped at me. "Edward you need to calm down" I told him as I hugged him from behind. He gently pulled me in front of himself, but tucked me into his chest. Eh, it's a start. "Um… human?" "Bella" Edward managed to growl out after I was addressed as 'human'. "Sorry, Bella. You need to figure out a way to calm Edward down enough to get him to leave populated areas" I nodded in response as I cooed to Edward trying to calm him down. I knew my plan could backfire but it was worth a try. "Edward?" I waited for a response. Is a purr an acceptable response? Oh-well. "Edward, people are gonna come to this room and when they see you and me they're gonna try to take me away from you." He growled and tightened his grip on me slightly, still cautious as to not harm me. The other four looked at me in disbelief. Just wait. "Edward can you take us somewhere that is safe for me and away from other people?" the others face's finally showed understanding and a hint of awe. That was all I saw before I was picked up bridal style and whisked away into the forest. When we stopped we were in a gorgeous meadow. He gingerly placed me down on the soft grass. "Edward you need to go find deer" his face showed panic and distrust. "I'll be right here when you get back. I won't move from this spot" I told him as I laid down. He looked unsure but nodded quickly before dashing back into the forest.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to two bright golden eyes looking down at me with love and an expression you would find on a five-year old caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I soon figured out why when I noticed my head was resting on his chest and his hand running through my hair. I giggled and his expression changed to pure unadulterated love and happiness. "My mate" he said. "Your mate. You are my mate, too" I responded. He completely relaxed after my declaration. I snuggled further into his chest and he purred in response. So, I rolled my tongue trying to imitate him. His face was priceless! I was laughing so hard it was almost impossible to breathe. He soon joined in with my laughter. His laugh was a beautiful sound. "Bella, how did you know what to do earlier?" I might as-well tell him. "I've been to Italy and I know the la push legends". "You were in Italy?" Edward asked uneasily. "Yes, my Uncle Marcus, Aro and Cauis live there" I replied. He looked shocked but happy. "That means that they can't kill you for knowing our secret." He said as he released a sigh of relief. I nodded and ran my hands through his hair. I can tell this is going to become a habit of mine. "I've got a cover story y'all could use" I told Edward. "Your siblings are gonna make it look like it was a chemical explosion and fire, yes?" he nodded in confirmation. "So all the bodies are going to be incarcerated?" he nodded again. "Okay, problem solved we are both dead." "The wolves…" "You are dead there was a fire. As long as we don't go near their land, civilization, your family or your house; we are essentially dead!" He looked stunned. "Unfortunately your family cannot visit us because or scents would be carried on them." He picked me up and spun me around. "You, my mate, are a genius!" Beep. He got a text. "Your plan is perfect Bella! Alice cannot find a flaw in it!" his phone started to ring. He quickly answered, "Hello… yes she's alright… yes she's my mate… no I'm not going to drain her… let me ask. Bella, would you like to speak with Esme?" I nodded and took the out-stretched phone. "Hello, Bella. Are you okay with all of this?" "Yes ma'am" "Please dear call me Esme! And I pass my love to you and Edward. Oh! And y'all can pick out any of our other houses and we'll meet y'all there in a few weeks, once everything is wrapped up. Love you, Bye" "Bye Esme". The phone clicked off. I turned to Edward smiling. "She likes me!" I said dreamily, it was more kindness than my own mother ever spent on me. "She loves you, just not as much as I love you!" "I love you too!" I told him. He smiled before kissing me lightly on the lips. It was magical with all the fireworks and unicorns! Did I really just think… you know what never mind. When we broke apart he asked me, "If you could live anywhere in the world where would you live?" "London!" I responded immediately. He smirked. "Good, we have a house there". "Really?" I squealed. His phone chirped. "That was Alice, she says she'll see us in London in a few weeks". "Wahoo. Let's go go go!" I cheered. "Wait what about paper work?" I asked. "Love, when you're faster that the speed of light you don't need paper work" "Okay, let's go now!" I shouted joyously. He laughed as he swung me onto his back and took off towards one of Oregon's airports.

**A.n. one shot for now. Do any of y'all know the title of a story where Bella is killed in a shooting and turned into a guardian angel and adopts a kid named nick? Or the story where Alice sends Bella back in time to marry Edward on the night before her first day of school in forks? Thanks. Please review? ﾟﾘﾉ**


End file.
